With the improvement of people's living standard, people are aspiring more and more for mental needs when they are satisfactory with the material needs. The great variety of dainty electric appliances gradually come into the people's daily life. The electronic candle is one of them. The electronic candle innovates the traditional burning candle to replace it with an LED lamp, however, the candle's romantic characteristics are reserved while safety is insured without heating and flame to avoid causing a fire accident. The electronic candle also has beautiful features, applicable to all kinds of candle holders, and useful for night lighting as well as for other decorations.
Traditional candles are usually made of wax, which is used to illuminate or render the atmosphere by lighting candles. Traditionally, when the candle is burned, the wax oil and smoke produced therefrom can cause pollution to the environment. Moreover, the traditional candle is not quite stable, easy to fall by wind blows or careless touches, and even to cause a fire accident; therefore, some electronic candle have appeared in the market gradually to replace the traditional candle simulating the candle lights. However, the existing electronic candles in the market are simple and monotonous in design, and the installation process is complex with low level of intelligence and low efficiency for assembling thus short of market competitiveness.